falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Galaxy News Radio (radio)
thumb|100px|Logo de Galaxy News Radio [[Fichier:Fo4_GNN_logo.png|thumb|100px|Publicité dans Fallout 4]] 'Galaxy News Radio '''est une radio basée à Washington, D.C. en 2277. Présentation Galaxy Radio Nouvelles est le vestige du réseau de la société d'avant-guerre Galaxy News Network. Un homme énergique nommé Three Dog a créé la station de radio en 2272 à l'aide d'un technicien du nom de Margaret. En 2277, elle est la station de radio la plus populaire de la capitale des terres désolées. Three Dog fournit également un commentaire sur les actions du vagabond solitaire. La station joue de la musique à partir d'une sélection de vingt chansons d'avant-guerre. Ces chansons se concentrent autour de tous les succès américains des années 1940, essentiellement du blues des années 40 de la pop et certains proto-rock des années 50. Cela contraste avec la radio Enclave qui jouent des chansons patriotiques plus traditionnels. galaxy news. Format Galaxy Radio Nouvelles (GNR) divise son temps entre les nouvelles des terres désolées, des conseils de survie, et de la musique. Three Dog exploite la station dans le cadre de la "Good Fight" où il explique qu'il essaye d'informer les habitants comment "les choses sont vraiment" et expose les véritables intentions de l'enclave. Il explique également que la raison pour laquelle il joue les quelques mêmes chansons encore et encore est parce qu'elles sont les seuls médias qu'il a été en mesure de localiser dans un état jouable. A mesure que le vagabond solitaire avance dans le jeu, il entendra régulièrement entendre les rapports de Three Dog sur ses exploits, chacun basé sur comment il a géré la situation. Par exemple, si le vagabond solitaire désarme l'arme nucléaire dans le cadre de la puissance de l'Atome, Three Dog mentionnera cet événement particulier dans un bulletin de nouvelles. Avant chaque émission de nouvelles liées à une quête, Three Dog fera référence au vagabond solitaire par son niveau de Karma actuel. Si Three Dog meurt, l'antenne est reprise par Margaret, sa technicienne. Elle est beaucoup moins charismatique et active que Three Dog et jouera simplement la musique morceau après morceau. Elle interrompra parfois la diffusion pour annoncer qu'elle a repris l'émission car DJ habituel est mort. L'émission de Margaret se poursuivra pendant toute la durée du jeu, elle ne peut pas être rencontrée. Morceaux de musiques Les vingt titres sous licence diffusés sur Galaxy Radio Nouvelles, sont citées ici au titre de la chanson et de l'artiste dans l'ordre trouvé dans les crédits de ''Fallout 3. Les chansons sous licence de APM Music, Inc ne crédients pas les artistes, le compositeur est listé si disponible. * "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots * "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter with Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks * "A Wonderful Guy" by Tex Beneke * "Boogie Man" by Sid Phillips * "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" by Roy Brown * "Crazy He Calls Me" performed by Billie Holiday * "Civilization", also called "Bongo Bongo Bongo", performed by Danny Kaye with The Andrews Sisters * "Easy Living" performed by Billie Holiday * "Fox Boogie" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" performed by Bob Crosby * "I'm Tickled Pink" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall" performed by Ella Fitzgerald with The Ink Spots * "Jazzy Interlude" composed by Billy Munn * "Jolly Days" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Let's Go Sunning" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Maybe" by The Ink Spots * "Mighty, Mighty Man" by Roy Brown * "Rhythm For You" by Eddy Christiani and Frans Poptie * "Swing Doors" composed by Allan Gray * "Way Back Home" performed by Bob Crosby & The Bob Cats Gallerie 05 Galaxy News Radio.png|Galaxy News Radio (Vault Boy) Three Dog.jpg|Le DJ - Three Dog GNRAdv.png|Une publicité pour GNR d'avant guerre Fo4 GNN advertisement.png|Publicité dans le trailer de Fallout 4 de:Galaxy News Radio (Radio) en:Galaxy News Radio (radio) es:Radio Galaxia (radio) fi:Galaxy News Radio (radiokanava) pl:Radio Galaxy News (stacja radiowa) ru:Радио «Новости Галактики» (радиостанция) uk:Радіостанція «Новини Галактики» (радіостанція) Catégorie:Fallout 3 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 3